disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Nemo: The Continuing Adventures
September 8, 2004 November 12, 2004 November 19, 2004 |ratings = E |platforms = Game Boy Advance}}Finding Nemo: The Continuing Adventures is a video game released in 2004 by Naltron exclusively for Game Boy Advance. The game is based on the Finding Nemo series by Disney and Pixar. However, the game takes place during the part where the end of the first film left off. Synopsis Taking place where the first film left off, the Tank Gang escapes from the dentist's office to find new homes in the ocean. Gameplay Basically, the players start with each member of the Tank Gang by helping them escape Phillip Sherman's office. To help each member escape, the player must navigate his/her way across the street to reach towards the ocean. The player must avoid certain types of obstacles such as cars, crabs, and seagulls while navigating each Tank Gang member to the ocean. To help each Tank Gang member reach the ocean, the player must complete a number of mini-games to help each Tank Gang member find their way home to the ocean. Once done, the player will unlock a new Tank Gang member so that he/she can help him escape to the ocean. Mini-games When you complete each Tank Gang member's escape plan, you will unlock a number of mini-games. To unlock each mini-game, you must complete a mini-game that has already been unlocked by completing the objective. Each Tank Gang member has three mini-games after helping each member escape to the ocean. Once the player completes each mini-game in Story Mode, he/she will unlock Free Play Mode. In Free Play Mode, the game is almost the same as in Story Mode, but the player can score many points or win how much time he/she has in this mode, but the game gets harder as he/she progresses in this mode. Bubbles *'Bubble Burst:' The player must press the buttons shown inside the bubbles before they reach the top of he screen. The player has a limited number of lives and if he misses three times, the game ends. *'Bubble Rings!:' The player must guide Nemo to the bubble rings before time runs out. *'Bubble Puzzle:' The player must push the small bubbles into each other to make them into medium size. Once the player does so, he/she must push the medium bubbles to form large bubbles so that Bubbles can start popping them. Bloat *'Shark Attack:' The player guides Bruce through the minefield with Dory and Bloat following him. To score points, Bruce needs to destroy obstacles containing icons based on the Game Boy Advance buttons so that they can be in the stock window. The player must press the buttons on the corresponding icons in order. The player loses a life when Bruce collides within an obstacle that does not have any icon on it. *'Minefield:' The player must fire shells to destroy the mines in this side-scrolling mini-game. The player can also call the sharks to help get rid of the mines, but the player can only do this action three times. Dory can hold up to thirty shells and when Dory runs out, the player must move to the bottom of the screen to reload. The player must also avoid colliding with obstacles such as fishing hooks, planks, and debris from large mines as he/she will lose a heart; touching a mine also loses a heart and the game ends when he/she runs out of hearts. *'Sea Urchin Peril!:' The player must guide Dory through a large swarm of sea urchins by following Bloat. The game ends when Dory touches a sea urchin or an inflated Bloat six times. Peach *'A Helping Fin:' The player must help Marlin carry Peach safely while avoiding obstacles by rapidly pressing the A Button to go up while rapidly pressing Down on the Control Pad to go down. The game ends when the player hits an obstacle six times. *'EAC:' The player must guide Marlin by using the control pad while riding on Crush within the time limit. The game ends when the player falls off Crush. *'Starfish Rock:' The player must press the buttons on the meter to help Marlin bring Peach to her home on the ocean within the correct timing. The game ends when the player loses all three lives. Jacques *'Crab Challenge:' The player must decide which direction where Nemo will throw the rock to hit the target in order to score points. Depending on which color where Nemo throws at, the player earns different points. *'Lobster Crane:' The player controls a crane to rescue lobsters and Jacques within the time limit. To rescue a lobster or Jacques, the player must pay attention to the shadows. *'Coral Caves:' The player must guide Nemo through the coral reef while avoiding corals. The game ends when the player collides with a coral three times. Deb *'Sounds of the EAC:' The player must press the buttons within the rhythm of the song to fill in the cool meter whenever a colored turtle enters the outline. In Extra Play Mode, the player can choose a song of his or her choice. *'Guide Dory:' The player must create a correct path to navigate Dory across the maze. The game ends when the player does not set up the correct path for Dory. *'Danger! Clams!:' The player must guide Dory to throw bubble rings at one of the clams which has Deb inside. The player must pick the spot indicated by a line where he can throw the bubble ring carefully or he will miss. The game ends if the player misses three times. Gurgle *'The Harbor:' The player must guide Nigel across Sydney Harbour while avoiding a flock of seagulls. *'Jellyfish Dodge:' The player must dodge the jellyfish within the time limit. Bouncing on the heads of the jellyfish does not cause the player to lose a life, but touching the tentacles causes the player to lose a life. The player can dash through a jellyfish to avoid taking damage. When the time limit runs out, an arrow appears so that the player can escape and escaping wins the game. *'Danger! Eels!:' The player must hit the moray eels when they pop out of their holes by pressing any direction on the control pad and then the A Button to score points. Gill *'Pearl Smash:' The player must knock the pearl into the opponent's goal to score points. Along the way, the player can collect power ups to assist him or her to score points. The player must score more points than his or her opponent's to win. *'Bubble Battle:' The player must burst the opponent's three bubbles spinning around them in order to win. The player can collect items up to three along the way with a limited number of uses. The player can also collect stars and collecting 200 will replace a bubble popped by the opponent as well as reset all the stars collected. *'Crush the Blocks!:' Similar to Breakout, the player assumes the role of Crush as the paddle and the pearl as the ball. To clear the game, the player must clear all the bricks. The game ends if he misses the pearl three times. Category:2004 video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Pixar video games Category:Finding Nemo